As it should be
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: Sequel to The King's Secret. Taking place one month after the story, Heine is adjusting to his new life with Viktor. Some suggestive themes Viktor xHeine
1. Chapter 1

Viktor sipped from his wine glass, lowering himself onto the edge of the bed. His attention focused on the changing screen. The silhouette of the shorter man could be seen carrying out his current task.

"I'm not sure about this, Viktor." Heine called, tossing his shirt over the top of the panel.

"We talked about this,Heine. It's the only way you and I can have our time together. The King's personal guard is the perfect cover. We'll still have the escorts of course, but you'll be the one to travel with me, when you're not teaching the boys ."

"Viktor-"

"Your choice to give our love a chance and be not just a teacher but a second father to our boys,requires a little creativity. This was the best I could think of. I you have doubts, but you have to trust me."

" I do. I just don't want you to -"

"Everything will be fine,Heine. Have a little faith in my plan." Heine stepped into view,straightening the red vest. Viktor smiled, reaching out to him. "Come over here." The shorter man made his way over to the king,allowing Viktor to pull him close.

" Do you know how beautiful you really are?"

" I think you should invest in a pair of -"

"Don't be that way. You've always been beautiful,this uniform looks good on you."

" are you absolutely sure about this? "

"I've never been more sure. I know you're still adjusting to this life, but I want you to know that you don't have to worry. I want you to enjoy this ." The king kissed Heine lovingly.

"I do. I stand by what I said earlier, I love our family. my greatest joys in life have always been being with you and watching all of our little ones became who they are. You gave them that chance and -"

" What kind of parent would I be if I didn't make sure all of my children had the means to find their own path in life? "

"Speaking of our little ones, I received a letter from Marie this morning." Heine said,as Viktor nuzzled him softly.

"How is she?" the king asked.

"She's doing very well. She sends her love and wanted to tell me she's going back to university to expand her degree."

"That's wonderful. Did she mention what she's studying?"

"She wants to be the first female surgeon in the kingdom." Heine replied sitting beside Viktor.

"Really, our little ones certain are ambitious. They must get it from you. By the way,I've been meaning to ask you, Saturday is the annual festival and I usually try to make an appearance,would you be interested in going with me?" Heine sighed.

"You know I don't care much for festivals. I assume that's what prompted you to come up with the personal guard idea?" Viktor chuckled.

"My desire to be with you gave me that idea. It's been such a long time since we had the chance to just be..us."

" We can be 'us' right here. Against my better judgement,I agreed -"

"Did you take your medicine today?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking if you were feeling well, you might want to join me for dinner tonight. Just the two of us and after that, we have the evening to ourselves. We could find some way to entertain ourselves,I'm sure. "

"It seems you already have an idea of two."

" I might. We'll say...seven,in my room. You can give me a full report on our boys' progress. "

"Or I can tell you about it now and -"

" Come now,Heine. Where's the fun in that,You don't want to waste a beautiful evening do you? "

"And if I... Don't agree to this little meeting?" Heine teased. "If it's just the report you're asking for -"

" Did I mention that my heart is terribly fragile and -" Heine shook his head with an amused grin.

"Is that the excuse you're using, Viktor?"

"Is it working?"

" Has it ever worked with me? "

"No. You always knew better. Must you be so cold,my love?" when the tutor didn't reply,Viktor leaned on close to him. "That's all right, Hiene. I have ways of warming you up." He said softly,kissing Heine once more,gently leaning him back to lie on the bed. No longer concerned about the consequences, Heine allowed the king to deepen the kiss.

after only a few minutes, the shorter man gently pressed a hand to Viktor's chest causing the king to break the kiss.

"Heine -"

" We can't do this. " Heine informed him. Viktor nodded.

"I understand.I hope you know that I never would've taken it that far if I would have known I was going to hurt you."

" You were gentle,it was my illness. "

"It didn't help you either."

"You cannot blame yourself for something like that. You did exactly what you have always promised me, you took the pain away."

"Years later." Viktor said with a sigh. "After adding to it."

" I don't recall saying no. I only meant right now isn't a good time. Unless you want to put off the meeting. "

"You would trust me to -"

" If I didn't,it wouldn't have happened. " The king smiled,and with one last kiss,he got up,straightening his jacket. Heine sat up.

"I'll see you at seven?" Viktor asked.

"Yes." The king made his way to the door and stopped.

"Heine?" He called over his shoulder.

"Viktor?"

" I'm glad you decided to stay. I love you, so very much. "

"I love you too,Viktor. After all this time and until forever ends." After the king was out of sight and the door closed, Heine stood,he had so much to do and not much time.


	2. Chapter 2

Heine found himself standing in the empty corridor at exactly 6:57 that evening. Viktor 's room was just ahead of him now. He raised his hand and knocked softly on the door. He waited only a moment before the door opened and the king welcomed him warmly.

"Good evening,Heine. Please,come in and sit down,we have a lot lo talk about." Viktor stepped aside, allowing the tutor to enter,closing the door behind him.

White candles illuminated the room, a table stood in the center,covered by an elegant soft blue laced table cloth. A vase of various colored roses served as a center piece. A clear glass vase filled with various colored roses served as a center piece. At a glance,Heine estimated there must have been at least a dozen.

"Do you like it, I did the decorating myself,I also made dinner."

" You made dinner? " The shorter man asked in slight disbelief.

"I know it's hard to believe, I mean, a king in the kitchen,what was I thinking?" Heine shook his head. " have some faith in my ability. I'm not completely helpless when it comes to the everyday tasks. " Viktor gestured to the chair,offering Heine a seat before taking his own.

"I was starting to think you weren't coming." Viktor said, reaching across the table to take the red haired man's hand. "Usually you're at least fifteen minutes early."

" today's lesson was a little longer,Leonhard had several questions. " Heine replied.

"I'm guessing those questions had nothing to do with the lesson."

" yes and no. Let's just say it was a very long day. "Viktor released Heine, opening the bottle of wine and pouring it into the glasses,offering one to his love.

" there's never a dull moment when you have children... "Viktor chuckled.

" Especially if they happen to be your children. " the tutor countered, sipping from his glass. "I do think it's something to be encouraged, questions about one thing can lead into a conversation about other topics. If the boys realize that they can talk to me about subjects not related to teaching,it is my hope that one day it will be easier for them to ask me questions if they don't fully understand what I'm teaching them."

" I suppose it's an adjustment for them too. They're so used to you being in one role. They're not giving you a hard time are they'" Viktor asked.

"No. The boys' behavior toward me isn't a problem,if anything, it's greatly improved since I took the position."

" Good. They can be a handful sometimes. "

"Yes,but they take after you,it's to be expected. They also have kind hearts,once you get past the initial defiance." Viktor nodded.

"They really do love you,Heine. It's not always shown easily,but it's there."

" I don't doubt that's true. "Heine said.

" Well, " Viktor began in a gentle tone. "Have you given any thought to my request?"

" I have." " Viktor grinned, moving his chair to sit closer to his old friend.

"And...what did you decide?"

"It's only because you put so much effort into this that I will agree to accompany you, since it means so much to you."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." The king vowed, nuzzling the shorter man's neck.

"I'll hold you to your word. You are asking quite a lot from me after all."

"I fully expect you to. I will spend the rest of my life making up for all the lost time, repaying you for everything you've given me. One day ,Heine, you and I won't have to worry about any of this. "

"I look forward to having more time with you. It's difficult to find a moment alone."

"By the way, I've been meaning to talk to you about something. I think it's something you need to hear." Heine looked at the king pointedly.

"What would that be?"

" My love, your thoughts are always on our children. They were always your first priority and still are now. You put them before yourself, just as you did before. You ask practically nothing for yourself. It's equally important to me that you are cared for. " He gestured toward the table. "This is only the beginning. These roses were chosen for the meaning behind them. Joy, love and gratitude. You opened my eyes to what's most important. You are nothing short of amazing,Heine. I don't think you hear that enough." Heine cast his gaze downward in silence.

" They're beautiful." He said softly, his face turning slightly red. Viktor chuckled.

"Oh Heine, is it still so hard for you to hear that you mean so much to me, how truly wonderful you are?"

"It is when you are undeserving of such complements. You were always the one giving, even when I had nothing to offer."

"But you do, you love me, and my children, our children. Maybe you've been focusing too much on your job. It can be a lot. I think this Saturday should be about us. After the festival, I have a surprise for you. Now before you say anything, just trust me."

"You've been saying that a lot lately." Heine said as they began to eat. Heine allowed himself an amused grin.

"It's delicious, thank you, Viktor. I can tell you put in a lot of effort here as well."

"You're smirking, what are you thinking of?"

"Are you sure you want me to tell you?"

"Please."

"I was just remembering the first time you made me dinner." Viktor shook his head.

"That didn't turn out the way I planned." He admitted. "Thankfully my skills have improved since then."

"Yes. If I'm being honest, it was probably the best sandwich I've had."

"All these years later, I still feel that I owe you an apology. I planned to bring you an actual meal, I didn't know what I was doing then. Burnt everything...the sandwich was the best I could do with the limited time I had."

"Viktor, it might not seem like much, but the fact that you cared to bring anything at all has always meant the world to me."

"Someone had to look after you while you were busy taking care of everyone else. I'm just happy that I was able to do that. You used to worry me, Heine. You were always making sure our little ones ate, and from what I saw-I used to lay in my room and wonder if you were getting anything at all." Viktor sighed.

"I could get by, they weren't ready to care for themselves. Honestly, you saved my life more than once. I suppose I can tell you this now, when you made me that sandwich, it had been the first time I'd eaten in nearly two weeks. So I was grateful for it."

"Oh Heine, you should have- I'm sorry, my love. I often wish I could have done more."

"What you perceive to be a small gesture, was much more. It might have been longer if you hadn't been there. I would still feel ill if not for you and our boys. You have done quite a lot for me." Heine stood from his chair, embracing Viktor. The king held him close.

"You certainly don't owe me anything. I should be repaying you."

"You're here, you're feeling better, our little ones have successful lives, it is as it should be. There is no greater gift, Heine." They soon returned to their meal.

"Thank you, Viktor." Heine said as they finished their dinner. "It was a wonderful evening."

"It doesn't have to end here, please, stay. As I said, it's not often we get these moments. I miss you." Heine allowed himself to be pulled from his chair and into the King's arms. The shorter man drapped his arms around his love's neck.

"Couldn't I persuade you to spend the night?" The taller man asked.

"If you want me to keep up with the princes' lessons, I'm not sure that would be wise."

"But Heine..." The red haired man silenced him with a kiss, Viktor deepened the affection. When finally the kiss was broken, Viktor stood from his chair, lifting Heine in his arms.

"Heine, will you promise me something?" The blond asked.

"That depends on what you want." Heine rested his head against Viktor's chest.

"Always be mine. I'll make the same vow to you. You will forever have my heart, my support, everything you could possibly need. Sometimes I get so worried I'll lose you again."

"You never truly lost me. I will be yours for as long as you want me to be."

"Then I'll keep you for all my life, beyond that if possible."

"I would like that." Heine replied.

"Are you still feeling all right?"

"Yes."

"Good." The king said, once more nuzzling the tutor. "I have an idea. I was hoping you might find it interesting."

"I see, tell me, what is this idea of yours?"

"If it's all right, Heine, I'd rather show you."

"I'm intrigued. Very well, let's see it." Viktor began to walk away from the table, but stopped.

"The only thing is...I'm afraid of hurting you, last time you went along with one of my plans-"

"You won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"As you so often tell me, You're just going to have to trust me."


	3. Chapter 3

Heine gazed out over the crowd that was gathered in front of Viktor. He stood off to the King's right side. Viktor never ceased to amaze him, commanding the attention of his subjects while speaking with a gentleness that reminded Heine of times long past.

Heine was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the crowd cheering loudly. Viktor turned to him, giving a small nod, signaling Heine to follow. The shorter man was careful to stay a step behind the king until the pair were out of sight. Viktor sighed.

"I hadn't intended for the speech to go on for so long. I'm sorry, Heine."

"You are the king, nothing is ever certain, not even the length of time needed to address the concerns of your subjects. I'm surprised that you invited them to bring them up to you."

"Well, that's what happens when you learn from the best of tutors, all those lessons you gave me are being put to good use, as promised."

"I see that. You really have been doing very well, I'm impressed." Viktor chuckled.

"That's something I don't hear everyday." He teased. "Alright, I'm all yours, what should we do first, there are so many things to see, so much to do." Heine gazed around at all the festivities. Crafting tables had been set up along with fruit stands and other small objects for sale. Just ahead of them, crowded game stalls stood in the middle of the square.

"I have no preference. What would you like to do?" Heine asked, Viktor turned to him.

"Nothing in particular interests you?"

"I can't say that it does." Heine replied, straightening his red jacket. "I've never cared much for crowded places. I only agreed to come because it was something you had given a lot of thought to and we would have some time together." Viktor smirked.

"Have I told you how stunning you are in that outfit, almost like a beautiful little doll." Heine glared at him but didn't reply.

"Some of the shops are still open, why don't we take a little walk to the bookstore, maybe you can get yourself some new-"

"We can go there if you like, but I see no point."

"You've been going there every week, save for the last few." Heine looked up at him in surprise.

"That's right, I know about that. What I don't understand is why it suddenly stopped. Did someone-"

"No. I have better uses for my money at the moment. ."The tutor said as they began to make their way down the street.

"this wouldn't be in connection with Marie's letter about becoming a surgeon would it, Heine?" The shorter man remained silent.

"So that's it, I suppose that's also the reason behind you-"

"University is expensive, Viktor. Contrary to what most believe, doctors don't make much and Marie is quite generous, she often waves her fees for patients who can't afford medical care. She asks nothing in return and although it isn't much, it is going to a good cause."

"Of course. Our responsibility doesn't end once our little ones grow, that's the way of a parent. I was going to bring this up to you later, but before you write back, bring the letter to me, I have something to add to it. After all, what kind of father allows his children to struggle if he can help?"

"Viktor, you have no obligation to-"

"Heine, I love them the same as I love my sons and daughter. You should know that by now. You and I have a beautiful family and I would love to bring them all together again to meet their little brothers and sister. You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"They have their own lives now, Viktor. We can't-"

"Lives that they obviously want you to be part of. You created a beautiful family, Heine. You taught them to survive and better themselves. You're still making sacrifices for them. It shouldn't all be on your shoulders."

"Thank you. It means a great deal to me that you would do such things." Heine said. Viktor chuckled lightly.

"All this talk about our children reminds me of an interesting story, remind me to tell you later, won't you?" Heine shook his head in mild amusement.

"It's sure to be intriguing." Heine teased. " If it's half as 'interesting' as the story you told me about the elephants who were joined at the trunk." Viktor laughed.

"Ah yes, the elephants, you can't tell me you weren't entertained, for the longest time, anytime anyone said elephant around you, you would smile. What a beautiful smile it was, I do wish you'd do it more often."

"Don't be a jerk, Viktor. " the king pressed a hand to his chest.

"Me, never once." He scoffed playfully.

"Really, I seem to recall a time or two when you easily fit into that category."

"Name one" The king challenged.

"Don't ask questions you don't want answers to."

"Why would I have asked if I didn't want to know?"

"You tell me, you're the one who makes a habit of it, then, when I do try to answer, you cut me off."

"Because you always bring up the embarrassing stories."Viktor countered.

"If you had listened to me in the first place, there would be no embarrassing stories to be told, would there?"

"Probably not, but where's the fun in that, for you at least. What do I get out of it?" The king teased.

"A good life lesson." Heine quipped. Viktor chuckled.

"Who better to learn from than you, my dear Heine. You've always taught the best lessons. Tell me, when was the last time you and I had one of those strawberry and cream cakes?"

"It's been a while. I believe the last time was just after our first...lesson."

"Far too long then, I should really be doing more for you, to show my appreciation. Taking the job with the boys wasn't exactly the easiest task."

"No." Heine said. "But I don't regret the decision. I find it to be quite rewarding. They've more than made up for the rocky start. " Viktor led Heine through the street, until they found themselves at a small café. They chose a corner table which was largely out of the way and in the king's opinion "The perfect spot." The king lowered himself onto the chair, while Heine remained standing.

"Majesty, welcome. What an Honor it is to have you with us today." The waiter said, bowing. "Please, let me know if there's anything I can do to make your experience better."

"Thank you.' Viktor replied, receiving a menu. He ordered their favorite drink.

"I'll bring it right away." With one last bow, the waiter was off.

"Heine, come and sit down, relax a bit."Viktor requested.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd, the King's personal guard 'relaxing' while-"

"It's also a 'bit odd' as you say for a king's personal guard to argue with him, wouldn't you agree?" Heine hesitated, but joined him at the table. "We're far enough out of sight to not cause any suspicion. The king continued.

"Of course, that's how rumors get started. The king is acting strangely, having lunch with his guard and drinking. Try getting out of that, the entire kingdom can see you." Heine challenged.

"Everything's going to be fine. Trust me." Heine glared at him but said nothing.

"You'll feel better when you've had something to eat. We missed you this morning for breakfast."

"I regret that I couldn't attend, but circumstances being what they are, I'm sure you understand." Heine said.

"Were you not feeling well?"

"I only needed-"

"Heine, if I-"

"You didn't. This isn't something we need to discuss at the moment."

"Later, then...maybe next weekend we can take the time to have another little adventure." Heine shook his head slowly raising his glass to drink. Viktor smirked.

"I'll take you to see the elephants." Heine nearly choked on his drink,grabbing a napkin from the table. The king laughed.

"Are you all right?"

"You're banned from that word, permanently." Heine said.

"You can't ban someone from using a word." Viktor countered.

"I just did."

"That's not how it works, you can't-"

"You should know better than to challenge me. Remember last time?"

"You certainly showed me. Dare I attempt round two?"

"Only if you want a repeat of round one."

"That could be fun."

"You would say that." Heine countered. Viktor chuckled. After finishing their drink and cake, the pair made their way back out into the street.

"As much as I've enjoyed our time today, it may be time to think about going back. " Heine pointed out.

"The day's still young, why are you in such a hurry to get back. There's so much left to see." Viktor said, looking to the handmade craft tables. "Excuse me for just a moment. Wait for me here." The king walked over to the small group of tables, leaving Heine alone. The tutor studied his surroundings, listening to the soft chatter and laughter from the villagers round him. He wasn't fond of the crowd and hoped that Viktor wouldn't take long. He grew more and more uneasy.

"all right," the king said, appearing beside the red haired man. In his hand, Viktor held a small box. "Let's go and find a quiet place to sit, the sun will be setting in a few hours and they'll have fireworks. I think we should at least stay for the show. It's the perfect ending to the day. But before we do, I mentioned earlier that I wanted to do more to show you my appreciation. I think you'll find these enjoyable." He offered the box to Heine.

"You shouldn't be concerned with getting me-"

"nonsense, I just want you to know how much you mean to my family. The fact that you accepted the position at all was a miracle in itself."

"Miracle is quite an exaggeration." Heine said taking the object.

"Just open it." The taller man encouraged. Heine did as he was asked. A faint smile appeared on his face as he peered inside to find a pair of elephant shaped book ends.


End file.
